


As Long As We Both Shall Live

by khumbaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, cuddly lesbians, kinda gay??, max and el just really love each other ok, sleepy bbs, they’re dating, tiny mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khumbaaa/pseuds/khumbaaa
Summary: just two gals being cute with each other.





	As Long As We Both Shall Live

  A chilling, autumn breeze drifted through the open window of El's room. It made its way towards the bed that supported the warm, cuddled-up pair of El and Max. This caused El to shiver slightly in her sleep and bury herself deeper within Max's soft chest, letting out tired mumbles. Max could sense her comforting movements and wrapped her lithe arm around El even tighter than before, nuzzling her nose into her chestnut brown hair and huffing out a content sigh.

Max's hair was haphazardly splayed out across her pillow, ginger tresses flowing everywhere. She lazily pressed her lips against El's forehead and stayed there, catching a hint of her intoxicating scent; petrichor from her clothes and strawberry from her soft, curly hair.

  When Max is with El, she feels safe. In fact, she only feels safe when with her. Back at 'home', Billy and Neil basically abuse her; shouting and kicking and punching and shoving, all out of pure anger for no reason and opposition against Max's sexuality. It causes her to have elongated crying sessions in the confinement of her room. El understands what Max is going through, all the abuse, as Hawkins Lab and Papa hadn't been so kind to her either.

  But, despite all the bullshit her stepbrother and stepfather give her daily, she still manages to stay positive. And she does it all for El. El tells Max constantly that it's okay to be sad and upset, that she doesn't need to force fake happiness into her life just for her. Because, being the good girlfriend she is, it's her duty to keep Max happy.

And that's what she intends to do for as long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it’s pretty short!! this is my first elmax fanfic and first work on this site. criticism is very much appreciated!!!


End file.
